Secret of Prussia
by DinoMoMo
Summary: You are the girlfriend of AWESOME PRUSSIA but you don't know he was a former country. A project in school might shine some light on this little secret… AU. High School Reader Older Prussia. Prussia x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Secret of Prussia

Prussia x Reader

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Prussia and I don't own you!

You are the girlfriend of AWESOME PRUSSIA but you don't know he was a former country. A project in school might shine some light on this little secret… AU. High School Reader Older Prussia.

**So I kinda fell in love with Reader x Countries. Prussia, Romano, and America are my favs :D. SO I decided to write one. First time please be gentle… ENJOY!**

"Ok students time for project time!" Your teacher said with a happy tone. The class groaned but no you. You are in History class and its your best and favorite subject. You were kinda unhappy about the project but since the class was talking about German history and you have a German boyfriend the project would be easy for you.

"(First/Last Name) you get… The former nation of Prussia. PowerPoint and essay." Your teacher said.

'Great Prussia… I have no freakin idea what it is. Maybe Gil would know.' You thought. The bell rang to dismiss you for the day and you gathered up your supplies and left towards your car.

While walking to your car you felt your pocket vibrate. You pulled out your phone and saw a text from Gil.

'_Hey liebe,_

_Just wanted to say HALLO!_

_Haha anyway I'm working today and wont be able to me you at your house til later._

_Anyway… Ich liebe dich (F/N)_

_Man sieht sich_

_Gil IS AWESOME!'_

You giggle at his signature and you decide to pay your boyfriend a little visit at the café he works at.

You drive over to Romano's Café and you go inside and pull up a table by the window. You look around for Gilbert and you see him waiting on another table. He gets done and he looked over and a bright smile lit up his face.

He walked over quickly and he leaned in and gave you a deep kiss. You melt into the kiss only to have Gil ripped away from your lips by Antonio.

"Hola chica. Gil get back to work." He said with a happy smile on his face. I heard plates crashing in the kitchen and you knew Lovino was back their breaking something. Gil lightly pulled my chin to look at him. You smiled at him.

"Hallo welcome to Romano's my name is the awesome Gilbert what can I get ya today?" You giggled as he sounded so professional.

"Yes I would like 2 churros and a small hot chocolate please." He nodded and wrote down your order. He bowed at you then proceeded to go to the kitchen.

'He is so cute. I wonder if he knows anything about Prussia.' I thought and I looked out the window for a few. The sound of plates being set on the table drew you out of your trance.

"Ok 2 churros and a small hot chocolate. Anything else I can get you?" Gil said.

"Yeah my boyfriend to sit down and enjoy a churro with me." You said smiling. He smiled at you and sat down across from you.

"So how was school liebe?" Gil asked as he began to eat his churro.

"It was ok. Just kinda slow and I got another history project today. It's about a former country called Prussia. Babe do you know anything about that?" You said as you looked at him. He turned paler than he usually was and then he flushed beet red.

"Babe are you ok?" You ask as you lightly grab his hand and intertwine your fingers with his. He just nodded and then he got up kissed your forehead and headed back to the kitchen. You are flabbergasted.

'What the hell just happened?' You ask yourself. You finish the churro and the hot chocolate, paid, and left for your house. Once inside your house you sit down at the computer and begin to research Prussia.

You found an interesting article about Prussia and you see a picture at the bottom. You read the caption first and it says. _Country of Prussia _and you look up at the picture and it looked so much like Gilbert. You zoom in on the picture and you scream.

"GILBERT IS PRUSSIA!" You yell. You take out your phone and dial Gil's number. It goes to voicemail and you leave this message…

"_Hey its me. Please tell me that it's not true. Are you really a country? I mean that's cool and everything but I mean… I don't know call me as soon as you get this. I still love you Gilbert. So I guess bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

Secret of Prussia Chapter 2

Prussia x Reader

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Prussia and I don't own you!

You are the girlfriend of AWESOME PRUSSIA but you don't know he was a former country. A project in school might shine some light on this little secret… AU. High School Reader Older Prussia.

**Ok sorry about the no explanation of the German words I totally forgot. Anyway thank you so so much for the support and love for this story! Here is the second chapter ENJOY!**

You were waiting for Gilbert to call you back. You were pacing your (room color) room.

'Oh I hope Gil still wants to be with me after this. I do truly love him and I just want to know the truth.' You think. You hear your phone vibrate and you rush over to see a text from Gilbert.

'_My house 10 mins. I promise I will explain everything. Gil.'_

You sighed. He sounded so sad and yet so serious over text. You got ready to go over to the Beilschmidt's house. You arrive early and you took a deep breath in and you rang the bell. You heard Ludwig's dogs barking in the house alerting your arrival.

Ludwig opened the door and gestured you inside. You thanked him and he nodded. Feliciano skipped out of the kitchen and then he stopped as soon as he saw you. Ludwig walked over to him and took him back to the kitchen.

"Hey." Gil said at the top of the stairs. You looked over.

"Hey. Why was Feli acting weird?" You ask as he held out his hand. You went over and took it and he took you to his room. He let you in first then he entered and locked the door. You began to feel nervous and you felt him looking at you.

"Are you going to tell?" He asked. You turned to face him and you gave him confused look.

"Tell our secret. That we are countries." Gil said as he sat on the bed.

"No why would I tell. Also why the secret?" You ask. He sighed and patted the bed. You sat down and nuzzled yourself close to him. Gil nuzzled back and kissed your forehead lightly.

"We used to be known as countries. Everyone knew but then a long time ago aka the 70's people were revolting more and more and they were because they were trying to destroy us. And they were trying to kill the ones we loved. So we decided to go into hiding as countries. We decided to get human names, human jobs, and become normal really. So now you know." Gilbert said as his head was hung. You felt so bad for him.

You tipped his head to look at you and you kissed him gently. Gil responded back gently and then he gradually became more passionate.

"(F/N)" Gilbert whispered in your ear as he worked your sensitive neck. You moan quietly and then Gil laid you down and he got on top of you.

"I will be gentle I promise." Gilbert said.

"I trust you." You said back. And Gilbert took you into a passionate bliss.

You laid on Gil's chest while he was laying on his back. He was stroking your back gently and kissing your hair. You were smiling and then you looked at Gilbert.

"I love you." You say to him. He smiles and leans in close.

"Ich liebe dich (F/N)." You lean and kiss him gently. He pulls away and brings you back on his chest and takes a deep breath in. All was quiet and you could feel Gil's breathing slow as he fell asleep. You decided to follow him into a deep slumber.

A knock on the door woke you up. You jumped up from Gil's chest and looked around. You… chest felt cold and you looked down.

'Eeek why am I… oh yeah Gil and I.' You thought as you looked back to see Gil still asleep.

'God his is so sexy.' You thought the door opened and you hot back down under the covers. You glanced up to see Ludwig in the doorway.

"Please get ready (F/N) I need to talk to you alone." Ludwig said. You nod and he closes the door gently. Gil begins to move under you and he grips your waist.

"Morning liebe." Gil said as he kissed your cheek.

"Hi. Also its evening and can you please let go I have to talk to Ludwig." You say as you tried to get out of his grip. He tightened and you stopped squirming.

"What did he say?" He sounded kinda angry. You have never seen Gilbert angry before and now you were kinda afraid.

"Nothing all he said was he wanted to talk to me alone." You say. Gil let you go and he got up found his boxer, and left the room. You quickly find your clothes and try to find Gil.

A loud crash in the living room drew you towards the brothers who were wrestling. Gil was pinned under Ludwig.

"I don't like her and you know that. Feliciano is the only one for me." Ludwig said as he looked down at Gilbert.

"Then why did you want to talk to her. GET OFF!" Gilbert yelled. You rushed in and pushed Ludwig off Gilbert and helped Gil up.

Gil was about to walk over to Ludwig but you stopped by putting yourself between them.

"Gilbert stop. All he wants is to talk to me. I will be fine. Please go back upstairs. I will be back up there in a minute." You said in a calm voice. Gil huffed and gave a death glare to his brother. He kissed you passionately and then left the room. You sighed and looked at Ludwig.

"What did you want to talk about? Also sorry about Gilbert." You said as you sat on the couch next to Ludwig.

"It's fine. Bruder has always been… protective over things he has loved. What I wanted to talk about was that I know you and bruder love each other and that he has been so happy lately. This is the most I have seen him smile in centuries. But if you hurt him or rat him out as a country you will feel the wrath of Germany." Ludwig said in a dark tone.

"I understand completely and your secret is safe with me." You responded. Ludwig nodded and helped you up from the couch. He gave you a small smile and pulled you into a small hug.

"Now go bruder will be upset if I keep you any longer." Ludwig said. You nodded and flew up the stairs back to Gilbert's room.

You slowly open the door and found Gilbert standing by the window. You sneak in and wrap your arms around his waist and kiss his shoulder.

"Guten abend mein liebe." You said with a flawless German accent. He grunted in response and you frowned. You snuggle into his back and wait for him to say something. After a few minutes the silence was too much for Gilbert.

"So are we breaking up or what?" He sounded very depressed.

"No we are not breaking up Gil. I love you more than anything in the world and I don't want to leave you!" You shouted. Gil turned around in your arms and looked at you. You looked up at him and you started to cry.

"(F/N) (F/N) (F/N) don't cry. What's wrong?" Gil asked.

"You want to break up and we just… you know and now you're leaving me. Well fine have a nice life Gilbert." You said as you turned away and began to head to the door. A pair of big strong arms stopped you from walking out.

"I don't want to leave you and I don't want you to leave me. I was just saying that because I was bracing myself for the heartache that could have followed. I love you with all my heart to and I just don't want to lose you. Ich liebe dich (F/N)." Gilbert said as he turned you around in his arms and kissed you gently.

You felt tears stream down your face as Gilbert kissed you. He broke the kiss and leaned his head against yours.

"I can't say it enough (F/N) ich liebe dich mein man geliebte." You smiled as the words melted your heart. You snuggled closer to his chest and sighed happily.

_A few days later…_

"Thank you." You said as you ended the history report on Prussia.

"Very good Ms. (L/N) (**A/N: I'm assuming that you who are reading this story is a girl but if not sorry but you're a lady now XD**). A+ for the project." Your teacher said. You beamed and took your seat. The bell rang and you packed up your belongings and headed out to your car.

You gasped as you saw Gilbert leaning on your car. He was wearing a black suit and had red roses in his hands. You walked over quickly and he greeted you with a sweet but spicy kiss.

"What are you doing here Gil?" You ask as he handed you the roses.

"Nothing just wanted to surprise you after your big project. A+ like usual?" He asked.

"Yeah, but what's up with the black suit. Not that I mind or anything." You giggled a little.

"Well I have reservations at a very prestigious restaurant tonight and I needed a date. Wanna go?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah but I don't have anything to wear." You said as you played with a rose petal.

"Never fear I found you the perfect dress. Its (favorite color) just like you like. Also I'm driving you home so you can get ready.

You were flabbergasted at him. Dress, dinner, roses you felt spoiled. You got in the car with Gilbert and you took off to your house.

That evening you and Gilbert had a wonderful dinner and it was very romantic. Also that night…. Gilbert asked you if you wanted to be his awesome wife. You said… yes.

**:D yay done finally! I know the ending kinda sucked but I didn't want to drag it out longer than it was. Also you aren't getting married until you are out of high school and out of college. So yay hope everyone enjoyed and I will see you next time! :D Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
